


Will you go to Grom with me?

by memoriesoflastwords



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s01e16 Enchanting Grom Fright, F/F, Letters, Love Letters, Spoilers for Episode: s01e16 Enchanting Grom Fright, The Grom (The Owl House)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesoflastwords/pseuds/memoriesoflastwords
Summary: fanwriter.it's Writober's day 4 is here. When the prompt came out to be "POV, write a letter from a first person perspective", I just knew what I had to write.The many tries before Amity finally finds a letter good enough to invite Luz to Grom with.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Gus Porter, Luz Noceda & Luz Noceda's Father, Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Will you go to Grom with me?

Dear human,

Dear Luz,  
I hope this letter finds you in good health.

Dear Luz,  
I know I probably could just come see you at the end of your lessons and tell you, but brave and amazing as I am, I

Luz,  
Just checking in, do you already have a partner from Grom?

Luz,  
Hi! Amity here, although you probably already know. Thus if I actually decide to hand you this letter and not only leave it inside your locket, which is a possibility. Probably what I’m going to do. Surely. Still…

Luz,  
Amity here!  
Grom is near, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me. It’s okay if you don’t. I haven’t been the best with your since you showed up at school, but

Luz,  
Amity here!  
So, I don’t know if you know, but Grom is near.

Hi, Luz.  
Amity here. Just wanted to let you know the school will be hosting an event called “Grom” soon. I don’t know if Eda told you anything about it, but it’s quite an exciting event! And someone gets to be Grom King – or Queen – and be the star of the night. So, to get to the point, I was wondering whether you already had plans or would like to come with me to Grom!

Luz,  
Hi, and sorry for the bother.

Hi, Luz.  
So, I don’t know if Eda told you, or maybe Willow or Augustus, but Grom is soon, and I would like to ask you to come with me! I promise it’ll be fun.

Hi, Luz, it’s Amity.  
I’m sorry I haven’t been the best of friends since you came to school. I really hope we could start again and differently, but we don’t get to do that. If you’re interested, however, I would like you to come to Grom with me! It’ll be an occasion to get to know each other better.

Dear Luz,  
This letter is probably going to be burned even before I finish writing it, just like the others before. And there probably will be none left. Still, let’s do this. Maybe my brothers won’t find it like they did with my diary.  
I’m sorry for how I treated Willow the day we met, during the abomination assignment. I didn’t want to make a bad impression on the professor, but I realize that was stupid from me. And I did make a bad impression. On you, and everybody at school. Powers are nice and all until you find yourself alone.  
Saying sorry probably won’t really fix anything, and that’s all right. But there’s something I want to do, which is inviting you to Grom with me. Grom is kind of “the thing”, here, and every year someone’s elected as Grom King or Queen to be, in some way, the star of the night. I know you want to understand more about us, our ways and our traditions, and Grom is probably the best way. Should you say yes, I’d gladly be your chaperone. And should you say no, I’d understand. Willow and Gus will probably be just as good as me in showing you around.  
I do hope, however, you’ll say yes.  
Amity.

Luz,  
Will you go to Grom with me?  
Amity.

**Author's Note:**

> Amity being a confirmed lesbian is a bliss, and I can't wait for Season 2.
> 
> If you'd like to support my ongoing project, consider buying me a coffee at ko-fi.com/warsgospel ^^


End file.
